Memories from the past
by LilyMarieEvans
Summary: It's the Hogwarts reunion for Lily and James and their friends. They share meories, some funny, some bad, some sad and an unexpectant person shows up uninvited. Will that person change the Potters' lives completely?


Lily Potter stood at the bottom of the stairs. " James! Hurry up!" she said. " Okay hon." said James. She tapped her foot impatiently.  
Lily Potter isn't your average 18-year-old girl.  
She looked like it, but she wasn't. She was in fact a witch and not your average girl next door. She went to Hogwarts at the age of eleven to learn magic, graduated at 17 and married her Hogwarts boyfriend James Potter and here she was nine months pregnant with her first child.  
She had long reddish brown hair (looked more like dark brown) with brilliant green eyes. Daughter of a family with no magic in their blood, she was alone in the wizarding world.  
" James!" said Lily. " I'm coming!" her husband said as he appeared at the top of the stairs tying his old Gryffindor Quidditch cloak on. James quickly walked down the stairs saying " Happy?" James Potter had untidy jet-black hair with clear blue eyes. Son of a wealthy family, he had grown up in the wizarding world. " Yes thank you," said his wife " Now come on. The train leaves in thirty minutes." " Remind me why we're going to this reunion?" said James. " So we can see our friends from last year," said Lily " And because I want to see Hogwarts. Because we're going to have to wait eleven years just to see it again, when the baby goes there. And I want to see Hogwarts." " You mentioned that a couple of times already," he said. " Yeah, now let's go." 5 hours later:  
  
" Hey James!" said Sirius Black, one of James' best friends. He had black hair and deep blue eyes. He was known as the heart breaker at Hogwarts along with James. " Remember this --?" He pointed to a statue " That's where you and that chick made out back in our third year." James shook his head slightly and said " Ixnay on the chick thing." He looked at Lily and saw that she had crossed her arms and was frowning. " What ' chick'?" she asked " I'm just joking Lil," said Sirius as Meg Lynch-Black appeared carrying a two-month-old baby girl in her arms.  
Meg was Sirius' wife and was one of Lily's best friends. She had long brown hair and clear blue eyes. The baby was Charly Black; Sirius and Meg's daughter, who happened to look like her father.  
  
" Hey Lil," said Meg. " Hey Meg," said Lily, "oooh! Let me hold her." " Yeah okay," said Meg and handed her Charly " She just fell asleep a few minutes ago. Have you seen Dani?" " No," said James.  
  
" Oh Oliver, don't you fret. I'm sure you can live without Quidditch for one day." said a voice. " But mummy!" said a little boy's voice " I've got some good strategies and I've got to try them out!" " Oliver! What did I say?" " Dani?" said Meg. " Hey you guys!" said Danilla Black-Wood, Sirius twin sister holding hands with a little boy who had brown hair and brown eyes. Dani had long black hair and deep blue eyes. She always dressed in baggy black pants and tank tops with combat boots. " Aunt Meg! Aunt Lily!" said the little boy. " Hi Oliver," said Meg, giving Oliver a hug. He was Dani's son. " It's hard to be here," said Dani " You know 'cause of Orion?" Orion Wood, Dani's husband had died at Hogwarts in their sixth year, after an attack by Voldemort. Orion and Dani married just before he died. " Aunt Lily, tell Mummy to let me play Quidditch," said Oliver as Lily handed Charly back to Meg. " Oliver you're too young to play Quidditch," said Lily. " Um Lil?" said Dani " He means the sport not the game." " Oh! Mind what I said," she said to a confused Oliver. " Just listen to your Mummy." Oliver frowned and crossed his arms and walked towards James and Sirius. " Sorry about that," said Lily. " Don't fret," said Dani " I don't know what to do with him. He's obsessed with Quidditch. He's only four, but all he ever talks about is Quidditch and comes up with strategies." " Sounds like his father," said Meg. Dani nodded, tears filling her eyes. " Sort of. 'Rion wasn't that obsessed." " Aw Dani," said Lily " Don't cry. I'm sure Orion wouldn't want you crying." She gave Dani a hug. " If he wouldn't want me to be sad then why did he die?" said Dani crying. " Shh!" said Meg " You don't want to scare Oliver." She handed Charly to Sirius, who was looking at his sister in that over protective big brother look. " You're right," said Dani wiping her eyes. " Of course she's right," said Lily, then in a sarcastic voice she said, " Meg is Mrs. Know it all." " Hey! I am not!" said Meg " It's you Lil, you were Head Girl." " So?" " Very funny you guys," said Dani laughing.  
" Eww! It's the Freak club!" said a voice behind them. Meg rolled her eyes. " Eww! It's the president of the Dork Prep club." The owner of the voice was Narcissa Malfoy. She had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She hated the Marauder girls (that's what Lily, Meg, Dani and Josie called themselves for being the Marauders girlfriends). She, like everybody else, was 18 years old and 7 months pregnant. " No way Lynch," said Narcissa " I can't believe you're talking to the Marauders and your freak group." " It's not Lynch anymore. It's Black," said Meg " And I'm talking about you." " Sure you were," she said " So where's the rest of your freak group?" " You talking about your friends?" said Lily " The ones you think you have?" " At least I have friends, Mudblood," said Narcissa " You did not just call her a Mudblood," said Dani as Lily noticed that James, Sirius, and Oliver were gone. " I did. Black, you and your brother made a big mistake of hanging out with that mudblood lover, Potter, " said Narcissa " No," said Dani " You made a big mistake for trying to separate Lily away from everybody because of her blood. Oh and it's Wood not Black."  
Narcissa gave them all a look and walked off. " Can you believe her?" asked Meg. " She hasn't changed." " Who hasn't changed?" asked Josie Mac Dougal-Lupin. She had blonde hair that came down to mid back and amethyst eyes. She also was 18 and eight months pregnant with twins. " Josie!" squealed Lily and gave her friend a hug. Meg saw Remus Lupin and practically went crazy. " Remus! Remie! Rem!" She said. Remus turned red and said " Aw Meg! Don't call me that." He had light brown hair and gray eyes. He was a very sweet person, but nobody except the Marauders and the Marauders Girls knew that he was a werewolf. " Sorry 'bout that Rem," she said, " so how's the kids?" " Fine," said Josie patting her big tummy " And you Lil?" " Fine," said Lily " Aren't you past your due date?" asked Dani " Yeah," said Lily " But it looks like the baby is in no rush to get here. He was supposed to be here on July 3." They laughed. " What's so funny?" asked Oliver as he, James and Sirius came back. " Nothing Oliver," said Dani " The baby is extremely late." " So Prongs, you're finally away from your flower," said Remus with a grin. " Flower?" asked James confused. " Yeah your Lily," he said as James and Lily turned red. " Very funny Rem," said Lily, " Come on." They all walked past several empty classrooms. " Which of the Marauders had extremely bad luck with the girls?" said Dani She and Lily said at the same time " Sirius." " Every girl that dated him slapped him on the first date," said Lily " Every time we heard a slap and a 'What was that for?' we knew he had gotten slapped." " I did not!" said Sirius, turning red as Meg laughed. " Remember Roxy Miloslavsnikova?" asked Dani. " That Russian exchange student?" asked James. Dani nodded. " She had an amazing right hook. Didn't she Sirius." " Do you know if it's going to snow?" asked Sirius. Dani laughed. " Sirius did something and all we heard was a crack! Then Roxy came and told us---what was it Lil?" " Not to let Sirius get near her," said Lily. " Yeah. She told us what happened and I was like ' That's my girl!' I taught her and Lil, how to box." said Dani still laughing at her brother. Sirius' Past:  
  
" Vell, I don't think that's fair!" said Roxy. She had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. " Roxy, y-you're being unfair!" said Sirius. " I'm being unfair?!" she said as everybody turned to look at them. " Shh!" said Sirius trying to hug her. WHAM! Roxy hit him with a right hook. " OW! MY EYE!" " That's vhat you get Sirius Lee Black!" said Roxy leaving Sirius in agony; she walked off.  
  
" Hey Roxy," said Lily. " Hei, Lily," said Roxy " Hei Dani." " Hey Rox," said Dani. " Keep your brother away from me!" said Roxy " Or else he is going to get hurt." Dani laughed. " What happened?" " Your brother is so unfair," said Roxy " My Momma is sick and I've got to go home. My father is avay vorking and Sirius is saying that I should stay here. Ve ended up having an argument. And I did that move you taught me." " You punched him?" said Lily in awe. " Yeah, right hooked him," said Roxy. " Thanks to Dani vho taught us how to box." " THAT'S MY GIRL!" said Dani cheerfully. " It's about time Sirius learned a lesson." " Roxy!" said a voice. " Not him again!" said Roxy " Bye you guys!" She ran off.  
  
Back to the present:  
  
Meg laughed, " That happened and I missed it?" " Yeah," said James laughing at his best friend who was red. " Well." said Sirius, " who was the one who was too stupid to admit that he was in love with Lily?" James turned red " Remus." " ME!?" said Remus and their wives laughed. " Listen Prongs," said Remus, " If it wasn't for Si and me you wouldn't be married to Lily right now." " Yeah James," said Lily " Wait-what?" " Remus and I practically pushed James here to actually admit that he was in love with you. Took us five years but he admitted it to you that day in the orchard."  
  
James' Past:  
  
" Come on James," said Remus as he, James and Sirius climbed the stairs at Sirius and Dani's summer home. " What?" said James " Admit that you're feeling her," said Sirius with a grin. " I'm what?" laughed James " Feeling her," he said again " I am not " feeling" whoever you're talking about," said James as Dani and Lily walked out of their room. He looked at Lily, who looked nervous about something. " Hey girls," said Remus " looking fine girls." " Fuck you Remus," said Dani " Dani, don't cuss," said Lily in a low voice. " I'd love to Dani," he said jokingly " meet me in my room for some grrrr!" James and Sirius laughed. Dani gave them a look and they stop laughing. "Remus, drop dead," she said. " Come on Lil, let's go find Roxy." " She's probably talking to Orion," said Lily. " She said she needed to ask him something." " Quidditch boy?" said Dani making a face. " Come on." Both girls walked down the stairs talking. " See James here?" said Remus as James watched Lily walking away. " He is the exhibit of a guy in denial." " He's also the exhibit of a guy in love." said Sirius. " That is so not true," said James turning red. " If not true, then why do you have her name written on your hand?" asked Sirius " 'Cause I was going to ask her something?" said James hoping it was a good excuse. " Sure you were," said Remus as they entered their room.  
***  
  
" What does this have to do with anything?" asked Meg " It's important," said Remus back in the present. " Are you ever going to get to the point?" asked Dani. " Excuse me Miss-Are-you-ever-going-to-get-to-the-point," said Remus " You were to busy playing tonsil hockey with Orion, you never saw anything." " Yes I did!" said Dani " We found Lily and James kissing after the bee incident, as they hid in the orchard!" " Ooooh Lily!" said Josie and Meg at the same time. "The orchard!" " Shut up you guys!" said Lily turning red. " Hey! Can I finish now?" asked Remus. " Yeah can we?" said Sirius.  
  
Back to James' past:  
  
" Where's James?" asked Sirius as he, Roxy, and Remus walked out of the house. " I don't know," said Roxy. " I vas going to ask you about Lily. Have you seen her?" " No," said Remus. " They're in the orchard," said Dani holding hands with Orion Wood. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. " How do you know?" asked Sirius. " They were heading that way," said Orion pointing towards the orchard. They all headed towards the place not saying anything.  
" Do you like it?" they heard James' voice ask.  
" It's not big though." Sirius, Remus and Orion grinned at each other while Dani and Roxy listened. " I don't care if it's big or small," said Lily's voice. Sirius, Orion and Remus laughed silently while Roxy and Dani slightly grinned. " AUGH!" yelled Lily's voice " It fell down my shirt!" " Sorry Lil," said James' voice. Their friends were on the ground laughing silently. " I just wanted to give you something." " Then don't give me anything with a bee in it!" Sirius was red from laughing. " Did you hear something?" asked James' voice as every body poked Sirius in the ribs. " No," said Lily " I'm a bit preoccupied with the bee in my shirt!" " Here let me help," Remus, Sirius, and Orion all turned redder. Roxy and Dani looked shocked. " ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?!" " Do you want the bee out?" " Yes--- augh!! WARM YOUR HAND FIRST!" " Lil?" " What?" " Don't yell and hold still." " I will when you get that freaking bee out of my SHIRT!"  
*** " Ooh Lil," said Meg and Lily turned red. " Do you have to say that?" asked Lily. " Oh yeah," said Sirius " Embarrassed Lil?" " Yes," she said, " Get out from behind me James." James was hiding from embarrassment right behind his wife. " Oh that's great," said James as Lily moved away from him. " I know," said Meg. " Remus.Remus." said Sirius thoughtfully. " Oh no!" said Remus " Tell us about him," said Josie. " Lemme think of something." he said. " Remember the frogs and mice?" asked James, grinning evilly. "Please don't," begged Remus. " Oh yeah," said Sirius.  
  
Remus' Past:  
  
" Add the compound of codfish and a rat's spleen. ONE RAT'S SPLEEN!" said Professor Miller " Potter! Black! Lupin! Are you paying attention?" " Yes sir," said Sirius. Miller looked at them and then went back to teaching his lesson. " Ribbit!" The sound came from James' pocket. " What's that?" asked Lily. " Nothin'," said James. Remus put his arms on his desk and fell asleep. " Ribbit!" The sound was heard once more. Lily and Dani looked at James. " What is that?" asked Lily again. James reached into his pocket and pulled two green frogs out of his pocket. " Eww! James," said Dani, " Put those things down! You don't know where those things been hopping around. " Jeez Dani," said Sirius " You are acting like such a girl." Dani glared at him. " You stupid git! I am a girl. I just don't act the way Lily does." " What do you mean ' the way Lily acts'?" asked Lily " I don't act." " ANYWAYS," said Sirius " I have mice." Both girls looked at him. Sirius reached into his pockets and pulled out a gray field mouse and a brown dormouse. " Why do you guys have animals in your pockets?" " No idea."  
***  
" Eww!" said Josie. " Why did you have animals in your pockets?" " Well if you'd let us finish!" said Sirius annoyed. Meg slapped his arm. " Si, be nice. You guys are too slow." " That's the way we like it uh huh!!" said James singing a Bee Gee's song. ( A/N : Is that the group's name?) " James stop it!" said Lily laughing. He looked at her and started singing it louder. " That reminds me of that time James was trying to serenade Lily on Valentine's Day," said Remus. " Don't change the subject Rem," said Sirius.  
*** " When did Remus fall asleep?" asked Lily. James and Sirius shrugged their shoulders. " He won't wake up," said Dani as she poked him in the ribs. " Well he better cause Miller's looking this way," said James as Dani and Lily held the frogs and mice as Miller started coming their way. " What do we do?" asked Dani as James and Sirius started laughing. Both girls looked around and saw Remus. " Put them down his shirt," said Lily as she dropped the frogs down his shirt. " Good idea," said Dani and dropped the mice in with the frogs. " Lupin," said Miller as he stood next to Remus. " Name the antidote for a sleeping draft." Remus woke up, sat up, and said " The mandrake potion, or the Desperta tonic." Suddenly Remus started jerking around and laughed like a maniac. People started to laugh at him. " Lily? D-Dani?" said Remus " What happened?"  
*** Josie laughed and turned red. Remus looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. " Now, now, buddy-o-pal," said Sirius laughing. " That wasn't so bad was it?" " That was my worst embarrassing day," said Remus. " Sorry Rem," said Lily. " You were the best place to put them in." She started laughing then stopped as she put her hand on James' arm and put her other hand on her tummy. " Whoa Lil," said Dani " Are you okay?" " I uh, think my, uh, water broke," said Lily. " Oh boy," said Dani again " Another Hogwarts baby." Lily laughed, " I don't know." " Remember Dani when she was having Oliver?" said Sirius as his sister lifted her son on her hip.  
  
Dani's Past: " Where's Orion?" Cried Dani in total pain at the Hogwarts Hospital wing.  
  
Lily looked down at her best friend who was having her first baby. " He's not here," said Lily getting a lump in her throat. Orion had died the year before due to a surprise attack by Voldemort. He had been one of the few people to stand up to the worst wizard ever alive and died three days later. But before Orion died, he and Dani got married and he died knowing he was going to be a father. " Where the - ow! -hell is he?" asked Dani trying to breath through her contractions. " Dani, he died," said Lily " Last year remember?" " Oh fuck him!" said her best friend as she started to cry. " Fuck him for leaving me alone!"  
Normally Lily would tell Dani not to cuss, but she felt sorry for her. She sat on the bed and hugged her best friend. " Damn you Orion Oliver Wood!" said Dani " Ow! Ow! Ow! How could you leave me here?" There was a knock and Sirius, James, and Remus walked in. Lily walked over to them. " Um guys?" she said, " She's asking for Orion." Sirius looked down at the floor then at Lily in that I'm-the-big-brother- and-nothing's-gonna-bother-my-sis-look. " Well he's gone you know," he said. " I know that," she said. " I told her that." " You told her?" said Sirius. " Why did you tell her that? She's having enough problems, you know." " You think I don't know that?" said Lily. " She needs to accept it." " Don't tell me that she needs to accept it!" said Sirius " She lost her husband and she's having his baby!" James and Remus listened quietly to them. " I don't know what's your problem," said Lily and pushed him. " I'm her friend and I'm staying with her!"  
*** " I was asking for Orion?" asked Dani as she carried a sleeping Oliver. " Yeah," said Sirius. " Come on Lil," said Meg as Lily leaned against a wall. " Breathe in and out." " That's easy for you to say," said Lily. " These contractions are getting worse." Meg and Dani laughed. " We've been through it before," said Dani. " Can we get back to the um," said Sirius as Remus held a sleeping Charly. " Lily's having a baby and you want to go on with the story?" said Josie. James, Remus and Sirius all started laughing. " Fine, go." Lily held her breath as her contraction passed. " Okay."  
Dani's Past:  
  
" You were too hard on her," said James." I mean you yelled at my girlfriend. I don't even yell at her." " Yeah, I know," said Sirius as they waited outside in the hall. " I feel bad now." He paced around in circles out in the hall until Remus stuck his foot out and Sirius fell flat on his face. " Sorry Si," said Remus lazily, " My foot got in the way." " Yeah, yeah," said Sirius as Lily came out, her shirt bloodied up. " I've got to go change," she said. " Well?" asked James. " Well what?" asked Lily. " How's Dani?" he asked and their friends crowded around. " Fine," she said and grinned, " She's the proud Momma of a nine pound baby boy." Sirius hugged her hard that she was lifted a couple of inches off the floor. " Very funny Sirius," said Lily. " Got you covered in blood." " No matter," he said, " I'm an uncle! I have a nephew! Wow thanks Lil." Lily laughed " Thanks for what?" " You helped make me and uncle," he said.  
*** " Sirius you liar," said Lily as James helped her walk around. " You never said that." " Whatever are you talking about, dear sweet Lily-who-fell-down-the-stairs- everyday?" asked Sirius. Lily laughed a bit. " You never said that."  
  
Dani's past:  
  
" Thanks Lil," said Sirius. " For what?" asked Lily. " Making Dani more worried and for delivering my nephew." said Sirius. " No problem," said Lily. " Go see her." He walked into the room. " Big baby?" asked James. " Yeah," said Lily, " his name is Oliver Orion Wood."  
*** " That doesn't sound right," said Sirius and everybody laughed. " Sorry Padfoot," said James. " I have to go with Lily on this one." He helped his wife who stopped walking and had a look on her face as if she was going to scream. " Josie, Meg, Dani maybe you should take Lily to the hospital wing," said James. " I'll help ya." Dani handed Oliver to Sirius and helped Lily with the other's help to the hospital wing.  
" I'm going to fall down the stairs if you don't hold me back." said Lily as they walked down the stairs. " Not now," Dani said she started laughing. " Remember the model shoot?" " What model shoot?" asked Remus. " The one they had here," said Josie. " You were gone those three days." " Yeah," said Meg, " they got James and Sirius modeling prom robes and us girls prom dresses." " They had us walking down the stairs wearing platform shoes," said Josie. " Lily over here, was walking normally," said Dani, " then she came crashing down the stairs taking all of us with her."  
  
Lily's Past:  
  
" I think I can. I think I can," said Lily with her eyes closed as she walked around " I think I can. I think I can." She was dressed in a light blue evening gown with light blue platform shoes. " Think you can what?" asked Dani dressed in a black dress with her combat boots. She wouldn't give them up for anything.  
" Think I can walk normally down the stairs without falling," said Lily. " Naw," said James tying his bowtie in a knot. " Sirius, a bit help mate?"  
  
Sirius undid the knot and started combing his own hair.  
He had a white tux while James had a black one. " You better not spill anything on that white tux," said Meg to Sirius. " It'll be hard to get the stains out." She walked off in a sleek black dress saying: " Can't feel my legs.dress to tight." Sirius dropped a sugar quill on his tux and tried to brush off the light brown sugar off. " Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Josie curling her blonde hair. " Why not?" asked Lily as she stepped on the hem of her dress and tripped. " Ouch." She stood up and started walking around normally.  
*** " Even with out the stairs she falls," said Remus. " Very funny Rem," said Lily holding on to the wall. " Go on!" said Meg.  
*** " Come on," said James taking Lily and Josie's hands. Josie was holding on to Sirius who was holding on to Meg. Dani  
stomped her way down.  
*** " I didn't stomp," said Dani as she pushed Lily into the hospital wing. " It was hard to walk in those dresses." She, Meg, and Josie went into the room leaving the guys out in the hall.  
" Might as well wait," said Remus. " Go on with the story." " Very well," said Sirius carefully shifting Oliver to his other arm. James had Charly, who was stuffing her hand into her mouth hungrily sucking on it. " Hey Sirius!" he said, " Your daughter is hungry." Sirius nodded, took his wand out of his pocket and made a bottle of milk appear out of thin air.  
James got the bottle and fed Charly. There was a scream and the three guys looked towards the hospital wing. " Whoa," said Remus " She's going crazy in there." " Yeah," said James.  
*** " I see Lily's walking and not rolling down the stairs." whispered Meg to James, who nodded.  
They all walked in perfect unison then. " Argh!" yelled Lily as she missed a step and fell down the stairs bringing her friends with her. " L-L-Lily-y-y-y!" said Meg as the crashed into Dani. They all fell on the floor looking up at the ceiling. " Ow," said Lily and everybody looked at her. " Sorry you guys." " Yeah," said Josie, " right." They all got up painfully. " Lily!" said Dani " Why did you fall down the stairs? Again?" " I missed a step," she said quietly. " Stairs and I don't mix very well."  
  
Sirius laughed and combed his hair. " You Si," said James wiping blood from his bottom lip. " Stop combing your hair! My lip is busted."  
*** " Jeez, that fall hurt," said Sirius " It messed my hair bad." James laughed as Josie and Meg walked out of the Hospital wing. " Hey Papa bear," said Meg to James " Mama bear is calling you. You have a baby boy." " A boy?" said James shocked. " Why couldn't you have given me a boy?" asked Sirius. Meg laughed " Cause we have a girl. So stop asking." " Go on James," said Josie cheerfully. " Go see your family." James nodded and started to walk nervously into the room. " Lil?" he said as he saw Dani sitting on the bed talking to Lily who had a baby wrapped in a towel in her arms. " Hey James," she said cheerfully and tiredly. " Meet your son, Harry James. Named him after you, James Harry." She handed James his son. He looked at his son who had untidy jet-black hair and was sucking his hand with his eyes closed. Charly on his other arm looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry opened his eyes and James saw that he had Lily's green eyes. " He looks like you James," said Dani as she stood up from the bed.  
" Let me show the guys," he said and left the wing to show his friends his first son. 


End file.
